The Tamer
by iceonthewing
Summary: The Avis Cyrus is an untamable creature, or at least it's supposed to be. Can't Be Tamed Universe. Liley. Very AU. Femslash.


**Warnings: Femslash. Mature content. Language.**

**A/N: I highly recommend watching Miley's video "Can't Be Tamed" before reading the fic. You can find it on YouTube.**

**A/N2: This is AU. Miley Stewart and Hannah Montana does not exist.**

**Disclaimer: The idea and character of the Avis Cyrus belongs to Hollywood Records Inc. The character of Lilly from Hannah Montana belongs to Disney Channel.**

* * *

"_A creature so rare it was believed to be extinct."_

Not a single sound can be heard in the empty museum apart from the echo of her footsteps on the dark marble floor, but the words of his speech are still replaying on her mind.

"_In captivity for the first time, the rarest creature on earth."_

In captivity. It was so heartbreaking.

When the curtain had finally risen no one could contain their surprised gasps. And neither could she, but for a completely different reason. It had left her breathless to see the freedom of such a unique creature taken away for the mere entertainment of some ignorant snobs.

"_Avis Cyrus!_"

And there it had been, cornered in its nest, looking small and terrified. She couldn't stand it; the curious whispers, the arrogant gossiping. She'd wanted to scream, she'd wanted to get them all out of there and release the Avis Cyrus from her caged prison.

And then she'd seen its face.

"Beautiful." She breathes unconsciously remembering clearly as a day its ocean blue eyes and its bronze skin.

The creature had stood up and approached the public with a fierce stance. She had felt so proud she couldn't help clapping with the rest.

And then some idiot had taken a picture and the gasps multiplied, this time not only surprised, but scared.

Jet black wings spread in all their glorious length had appeared suddenly on its back unleashing the chaos in the museum and awaking the beast in Avis Cyrus. And the only thing she could think of is how even more splendid it looked.

She glances around now, mentally assessing the damages. The spotlights are flickering, the advertising banners hanging precariously from the roof and the whole room is covered in a cloud of dust that, thanks to the white lights looks exactly like fog.

Her heart beat increases with every step. The closer she gets, the easier it is to make out the outline of the big metal structure.

She approaches the cage, squinting her eyes to try and catch a glimpse of the creature. Suddenly she hears a noise and her resolve falters. She holds her breath and waits. And then she hears it again. It's a rustling, and this time, it is followed by light steps slowly getting closer.

She watches with bated breath a shadow materializing in front of her, looking almost ethereal in contrast with the white dust. She feels the blond hairs on the back of her neck standing on their end from the tension of the moment and in a second the shadow morphs into a bigger one, almost filling the cage with the length of its wings.

She lets out a small whimper, half terrified, half impressed and presses a hand to her heart which seems to be trying to escape from her chest.

All of a sudden, the creature flaps its wings, once and fast, and the gust of air forces her to shut her eyes and turn her head. She coughs lightly and removes her blond curls from her face and when she looks back, the air is clear from any dust and the Avis Cyrus is right there, with its wings resting on the floor, standing a few feet from her.

She feels the piercing stare of the creature, and the stoic stance that emanates a power she can't even begin to imagine.

Its beautiful face is blank, looking straight through her icy blue eyes and she finds herself mesmerized by the magnetism of those pools of blue.

The Avis folds its wings again, hiding them on its back and bringing her out of her trance.

"You really are magnificent." She says it quietly but it resounds loud and clear in the silent room. She watches the creature's tense expression relaxing a bit and the blonde smiles almost imperceptibly feeling her fear subsiding.

"Thank you."

The unexpected reply comes out in a raspy but sweet voice and she jumps a bit, opening her eyes wide, completely dumbfounded. The Avis keeps still though, not even blinking; the only movement being its chest rising and falling with each breath.

She takes a tentative step forward and waits for a reaction. When she gets none, she speaks again.

"I-I'm… My name is Lilly." The creature bobs its head lightly and she can't help but find it adorable. "Do you… do you have a name?"

Its stare travels slowly towards the foot of the cage, and Lilly follows her gaze to see a silver nameplate reading in bold black letters:

**_Avis Cyrus._**

**_Unique species._**

**_Native location unknown. _**

**_Female._**

Lilly bites her bottom lip and shakes her head.

"No, I mean…" She ponders how to explain the crea- _her, _what is she really asking for. "I mean a real name."

The Avis frowns and steps forward, getting just a foot away from Lilly. She kneels down and touches the metal nameplate, tracing the letters with her fingertips. Ocean blue eyes look up at Lilly again, waiting for understanding.

The blonde smiles sadly and raises her green dress a few inches before kneeling down on the dusty floor. Almost immediately the Avis stretches out a long tan arm, slow and steady, and takes her hand gently, brushing its black feathers on her wrist. Lilly's breath catches a bit at the contact with the uncommonly high temperature of her skin and its startling softness.

She lets the Avis put her hand on the plaque and watches how her plump lips part for the second time.

"This is me."

The blonde feels a flutter in her stomach at the sound of that raspy voice she's not used to yet and sighs.

"This is not you." Lilly says making her frown profusely. "Look, this… this is what you are." The Avis nods. "But not _who_ you are."

The blonde can see the confusion written all over her face so she thinks of a better way of explaining. She sits back on her heels and tucks her long hair behind her ears.

"See, I'm a seventeen year old lady, born and raised in California and the eldest daughter of a stuck-up, elitist couple." She says in a rush, then blushes a bit when she realizes how childish and preppy it sounds. "But that's _what_ I am, not _who_ I am."

The Avis shows a small smile for the first time making Lilly's heart beat increase again and she wonders if anyone has ever seen what she's seeing right now. If anyone has ever bothered to look at the unique creature as more than just a money maker.

"You are Lilly." The creature states staring straight at her.

The blonde nods and swallows hard, squirming a little under the intensity of her eyes that seems to magnify in this proximity.

The mysterious creature finally drops her gaze and stands up with a distant expression. She turns around looking deep in thought, pacing graciously around her nest. Lilly stands too and shakes off her dress subconsciously, a habit she has inherited from her perfectionist mother.

Oh what would her mother say if she knew where she is now! Probably something along the lines of: "_How dare you young lady? Sneaking out of the catering to see that beast. That monster!" _Of course Lilly knows her mother had been just as terrified as the rest of the public when the Avis Cyrus had broken out of her cage and practically destroyed the museum, and that's probably the main reason she would freak out if she knew that her daughter was here.

"Miley."

Lilly snaps her head to the Avis who has stopped pacing and is now staring at her again, waiting for a reaction. The blonde smiles kindly leaning against one of the cold metal bars of the cage, that someone had wisely and quickly fixed while they were in the party.

"That's a beautiful name."

Miley smiles, this time a little bit wider. She moves back in front of Lilly and the blonde feels the heat of her petite body colliding with hers. It's comforting and somewhat alluring.

"Where does it come from?"

"An old memory." Miley says. Her husky voice sends shivers down the spine of the blonde. "Why are you here?"

The question is disconcerting and it catches Lilly off guard and she would have felt offended if it weren't for the curious expression on the Avis face.

"I-I… I don't know, I…" Lilly stops and thinks. Why is she here? Why did she sneak out of the after party in the gardens, slip in the museum and walk across the empty hallways that lead to this room?

She knows. Oh yes, she knows. She's captivated, she's fascinated with this magnificent creature and she had been since the very moment the curtain raised. And she needed to be here, needed to see it- _her_ again, to know more about her.

"I wanted to see you again."

Lilly watches mesmerized how Miley's eyes turn darker and even more intense. Any rational person would have felt scared but the blonde was not given to follow her reason.

"Why?"

"Because… you are a mystery." She barely whispers. The Avis closes her fists around the bars of the cage and Lilly grows a little bit bolder. "And I like mysteries."

Miley tightens her grips on the bars and incredibly easily she opens a gap big enough to let a person in. Or out.

Lilly stands by the gap dumbstruck, a million of questions running through her mind.

"Wha- how- why-" She mumbles incoherently while Miley moves out of the way to let her in. The blonde steps inside and twirls around perplexed. How is it that everything looks so different from this perspective? Is it because you are caged? Is this was captivity feels like?

She stops in front of Miley who's looking at her with a calm expression and frowns.

"You can get out of here whenever you want." The Avis doesn't reply; there's no need to. "Why don't you?"

"I have nowhere to go."

The words hit Lilly like a ton of bricks and she feels tears prickling her eyes. What is more devastating that the fact that she is alone in the world is her total acceptance of this knowledge.

"I'm so-" Lilly's unnecessary apologize is cut off by the echo of heavy footsteps getting closer. They both snap their heads to the entry arch and much to Lilly's dismay, she clearly sees a ray of light coming from a flashlight.

At inhuman speed Miley stands in front of the blonde and spreads her wings, successfully covering her.

All she can see is the beautiful silky black feathers of Miley's wings and if Lilly's heart wasn't beating so wildly she would have registered the urge to touch them. She holds her breath when she notices the footsteps had stopped.

"You little bastard. You opened a gap again huh?" An obnoxious male voice says. "Well that's okay, you know why? 'Cause I have a lovely chain here and I'm gonna wind it around these bars so you can't go anywhere tonight."

Lilly hears the clattering of metal against metal and then a padlock closing.

"And tomorrow the maintenance guys are gonna come and fix this so you _never _get out of here again."

The footsteps start again. Miley shakes her wings lightly and the blonde hears a stumble.

"You don't scare me… freak show." The guy says sounding each time further. "The money you've cost to the museum… I told them, oh yeah! I told them, but no one ever listens…"

After a few minutes Lilly can't hear him anymore and Miley drops her wings to the floor. She turns around and the blonde sees the huge chain the security guard locked.

She looks at the Avis again and sees the unaffected expression on her face. Lilly mentally bets she's suffered this situation a few times before. A flickering on her back catches her attention and she glances at the still unfolded wings biting her lip.

"Can I… can I touch them?"

Miley looks slowly over her shoulder and then back at Lilly. She finally raises a wing and brings it in front of the blonde.

Lilly wipes her hand on the front of her dress, forgetting for a moment all of her mother's lessons and reaches for the appendage.

"_Liquid."_ It is the first thing that crosses her mind at the first contact. It's so soft that when her fingers brush through the shiny feathers it feels like liquid. She notices then the pretty greenish flecks and the way they change colors with the light.

"Beautiful." She whispers while she continues stroking them and her eyes snap to Miley because she'd swear she'd heard her purring.

Lilly gathers all her courage and moves closer to her, careful not to step on the wing. She raises her tentative hand once again, this time to her face. Miley follows her movements closely and the blonde lets out a silent gasp when her fingerprints leave a ghostly trace over her cheekbone.

"Your skin is so warm, it's almost like you have a fever." Lilly swallows hard, trying to wet her impossibly dry mouth and cups her cheek. The Avis takes a deep breath through her nose and the blonde worries a bit. "Am I too cold?"

"It feels good." Miley says leaning into the touch and folding her wings again.

The blonde realizes then how different this creature looks like from the one that broke out of her cage and unleashed the revolution that afternoon. She wonders briefly if it has something to do with her.

"You are not only a wild, scary beast." Lilly smirks.

The Avis squints her eyes, staring threateningly at her and clenches her jaw.

"I am. I can't be tamed." She says proudly.

Lilly cups her other cheek with her free hand and Miley's eyes flutter closed.

"I'm taming you." The blonde hears the husky desire in her own voice and feels a warm spreading across her stomach and lower. The Avis opens her eyes again, ocean blue looking deep and dark like a tropical storm.

"That's because I let you, Lilly." And the way Miley says her name ignites a fire in her she didn't know existed. She steps closer, her body an inch away from Miley's, the heat radiating from her making Lilly breath heavily and she briefly notices the slight height difference between them.

"Is that…" She swallows the lump in her throat. "Is that so?"

With her always firm and slow motions, Miley grips her waist and pulls her flush against her. Lilly bites her tongue to stop a moan and puts her hands around the Avis' neck, tangling her fingers through her long brown hair.

Miley leans forward, hiding her face on the crook of her neck and Lilly throws her head back to give her more space.

"You smell good." The blonde feels her breath on her skin, leaving goose bumps in all its extension. Without warning, Miley presses her lips to the place her neck meets her uncovered shoulder, thanks to the strapless dress she's wearing and Lilly shuts her eyes tightly, feeling the burning of those lips against her pale skin. "And you are cool to the touch."

The Avis leaves slow kisses on her neck, moving upwards to her jaw and cheek.

"You feel good." She whispers a breath away from the blonde's mouth, staring deeply at her darkened azure eyes. "But I'm not tamed."

Lilly pulls her in by the neck, closing the gap between them and crashing their lips together.

It's nothing like Lilly has ever experienced. It's not hot, it's lava. And the blonde wants to know. She wants to tease and provoke the creature. She wants the _wild_. So she parts her lips and captures Miley's lower lip, sucking lightly on it, earning a purr from the Avis.

She presses harder, deepening the kiss, feeling the hunger growing every second and Miley wraps her arms around her back.

Much to Lilly's surprise, Miley is the one who adds her tongue to the equation. It's a light flick first, like she's trying to taste her, but the second time is more insistent and the blonde opens her mouth greedily, incapable of containing a moan.

Their kiss is wild and hot and passionate and all Lilly thinks Miley is. Her tongue is even hotter than the rest of her and the blonde feels she's going to burst into flames at any moment now.

Lilly's taste buds are filled with sweetness and something that tastes like stick cinnamon and she barely registers the hands on her back and under her legs, lifting her from the floor in bridal style.

She moves away from Miley's mouth, and looks with cloudy eyes what she's doing. The Avis climbs with her safely on her arms into her nest and lays her down carefully.

The blonde is surprised to feel the soft texture of the inside of the nest, almost like she's sitting on top of a pile of blankets, but her thoughts are cut off by the hovering figure over her.

Miley straddles her hips, with one hand on her waist and the other next to her head. Her stare is almost animalistic and Lilly feels the pressure on her lower stomach increase just looking at her.

The Avis leans down, nuzzling the blonde's neck and Lilly arches her back, offering her all of it and a voice in the back of her head mocks her with a "_Who's the one being tamed now?"_

But she doesn't care and when Miley bites down on her pulse point, hard enough to leave a mark but not to break skin, her brain directly shuts down. She groans and grips her shoulder, sinking her fingernails into the strong muscles.

Miley licks the red mark tenderly and blows on it to ease the pain. The blonde shudders under the creature and notices she's never been so aroused in her life; her skin is tickling, her heart pounding like a drum on her ears and there's wetness between her thighs that's becoming uncomfortable.

She tangles her free hand on the Avis' brunette locks and turns her face to her to mold their lips together in another fiery kiss. Miley's hand start to wander painfully slowly from her waist to her chest and Lilly arches her back again, desperately searching for contact.

Miley is leaving a burning trail through her dress and when she finally reaches her destination, the blonde is whimpering on her mouth and squirming under her touch. The Avis cups her breast and squeezes gently, earning a prolonged moan from the blonde.

The creature moves her head back, smirking at Lilly's response and the blonde thinks is the sexiest thing she's ever seen in her entire life. Miley tries again, pressing her thumb over the erect nipple this time.

"Oh God…" Lilly gasps, throwing her head back.

Miley repeats this a few times and soon enough the blonde is panting and both nipples are visibly trying to break out of her dress.

"Take it off," comes the husky demand from the Avis.

Lilly doesn't think about it twice and she unzips her dress with shaking hands under the scrutinizing gaze of the beautiful creature.

With Miley's help she slips out of her dress. She takes her heels off and lays there, naked from the waist up and wearing only her white stockings and lace panties.

Fear mixed with arousal shoots through her when she sees Miley watching intently and licking her lips. But her fears are left aside when the Avis leans again and gives a long, hard lick to the sensitive nub of her right breast.

"Fuck Miley, yes!" She cries, grabbing her head and holding it there.

Miley laps, licks and nibbles the pink nipple, humming her approval and teasing the other with her fingers. "You taste good too."

She changes her attention to the other breast and Lilly moves a hand to the slim waist of the creature and pulls, bringing the hot body flushed against hers.

Miley brings her mouth back to the blonde's and gently nudges her legs apart with her knee, resting her toned tight in between. The heat coming from Lilly's core is competing with Miley's and she jerks her hips trying to find some release.

The Avis hand is moving up and down her body, gently stroking her stomach and tickling her sides with her feathers making the blonde giggle. Miley stops and rests her forehead against hers, flames of passion blazing in her eyes.

Lilly grows silent, the intimacy of the moment muting her. She gives the plump lips a shy peck and Miley smiles fondly, making Lilly's heart soar and ache at the same time.

The blonde raises her leg a bit, pressing her tight against Miley's covered centre and dark blue eyes flutter closed with a guttural moan. Satisfied with the response, Lilly continues her thrusting; telling herself that it is worth the burn mark that is going to be in her tights tomorrow.

Suddenly, before she can even register, her arms are pinned above her head and Miley is grinding against her, rotating her hips in a slow circular motion and making her center throb with pleasure.

Miley leans in again, leaving wet kisses along the blonde's neck and between her breasts, and releasing her wrists to reach her stomach. Lilly is on fire. She needs Miley _there_ and she needs her soon or she might explode.

Her pale hands push down gently on Miley's head and soon enough warm fingers are hooking at the hem of her panties and pulling them down, followed closely by her stockings.

The blonde gasps when the cool air of the room hits her dripping centre. She hears a growl and she looks up to see Miley's hungry stare which is almost enough to make her come. But before she is able to commit the image to memory, Miley dives in and she loses her mind.

"Oh God!" She moans loudly, her cry reverberating in the high roof and tangles her hands in the brunette hair.

Miley's mouth is hot like a flame and she's licking her bare slit slowly and teasingly. She brings her hand up and parts her folds before lightly flicking her clit with the tip of her tongue a few times.

"Yes, Miley! Fuck!" Lilly cries. She shakes her head from side to side, panting and feeling the pressure on her lower stomach increasing.

Miley traces wet circles around the little hard nub and the Lilly whimpers.

"P-please Miley, please."

And she complies. Miley sucks her clit inside her mouth and the blonde cries, scratching Miley's scalp and thrusting her hips hard against her.

A tentative finger slips inside of Lilly and she screams again, this time of pain.

Miley stops and looks at the girl worried.

"It's… it's okay. You just… caught me off guard." The blonde says still panting. Miley nods unsure and Lilly smiles reassuringly.

"C'mere" She grabs her shoulder and pulls her up to face her. Miley props herself up on her free hand, resting it next to Lilly's face. "It's okay. Just…just be gentle okay?"

Miley nods again and slowly wiggles the finger that's still inside of Lilly. The blonde shuts her eyes and moans, relaxing her muscles a bit. Warm lips leave fleeting kisses on her neck and she moves her hips a bit, signaling that it's ok to continue.

Miley moves her finger in and out slowly, the wetness of Lilly's core easing the job. Soon enough the blonde is moaning and groaning again and she slips a second finger.

"Oh good God! Don't stop..."

Lilly grabs Miley's head, devouring her mouth and the blonde feels her grinding her hips again following the rhythm of the thrusts of her hand.

"F-faster, harder." Lilly pants between hot lips.

Miley adds a third finger and increases her pace, her own hips grinding wildly against the blonde's thigh. Her thumb finds Lilly's clit and she rubs it up and down, side to side, until the girl is crying incoherencies into her mouth.

"M-Miley I'm gonna- oh God, oh- Fuck!"

Miley groans on the crook of the blonde's neck, feeling the pressure building on her belly ready to explode. She curls her fingers inside of Lilly hitting the spot again and again.

"Yes! Oh Miley! Right there! I'm gonna- I'm-" Lilly shuts her eyes tightly and screams Miley's name, her orgasm spreading with waves and waves of pleasure and Miley follows closely with a long moan muffled on the blonde's neck and spreading her wings wide above them.

The last thing Lilly remembers before passing out is the flickering of the shiny feathers before her eyes.

Miley's wings. That's all she needs to know.

The first thing she notices when she wakes up it's the soft, warm blanket covering her. But it's strange because she doesn't have any blanket with this texture at home. Lilly opens her eyes and sees the moonlight coming through the windows of a huge room that is not hers.

The second thing she notices is the arm that's wrapped around her waist and the third is the incredibly hot body that is spooning her.

And then she remembers.

She turns around urgently to confirm that last night's events weren't just a dream.

Miley, the Avis Cyrus, the rarest creature on earth, and her lover, is laying on her side looking peaceful and breathing softly through her swollen lips. The blonde smirks because she knows she did that.

She realizes then that the soft blanket is in fact one of Miley's wings and she is still completely naked. She snuggles back to her lover, feeling content and warm and Miley stirs a bit.

The Avis blinks a few times, and finally focuses on the girl in front of her, blonde curls spread everywhere and blue eyes twinkling amused.

"Hey there beautiful." Lilly says grinning.

"Mhm," Miley replies sleepy. She pulls the blonde to her, burying her face in her neck and wraps her wing tightly, claiming sleep again.

Lilly chuckles and kisses her hair.

"Wha'?" Miley mumbles.

"Some untamable creature you are."

The blonde feels her smile against her skin.

"Shut up and go to sleep. It's still early."

Miley's uncommonly fast heartbeat is lulling her to sleep but she manages to word her thoughts one last time.

"What about tomorrow?"

"I'll wake up before anyone comes in. No one will catch you here, trust me."

"Mmkay."

That's all she needs to know.

Warm hands help her slip into her dress again and zip it carefully.

"Thanks."

Miley gives her a small smile and she pats her dress trying to remove the creases. Her mother is going to freak out enough about her little breakout, no need to give her another reason.

Strong arms lift and carry her out of the nest, before dropping her gently next to the former gap. The blonde glances at the chain, wounded around the bars and frowns.

"How am I supposed to get out of here?"

Miley smirks. She holds two other bars and effortlessly makes a new gap.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Lilly says blushing.

She faces the Avis and swallows a lump that it's forming in her throat.

"I'll be back soon."

Miley cups her cheek and nods.

"I'll go find you if you don't."

Lilly steps forward frowning.

"But you never get out of here."

Miley shrugs, stroking her cheek with her thumb.

"I never had a reason."

The blonde's heart soars painfully and she does the only thing she can think of. She kisses the magnificent creature, and it's tender, passionate, and most of all meaningful.

"A week." She says when they part. "If I'm not here next Saturday, come find me."

Miley nods once, stepping back so Lilly can get out of the cage. The blonde watches as the powerful Avis fixes the new gap and she swallows again, trying to stop the tears that are prickling her eyes.

"A week." She says again, her voice cracking. She turns back and walks away, willing her tears to fall freely down her face.

"I promise." Miley says loudly enough for her to hear it.

That's all she needs to know.

* * *

**Reviews are very apreciated.**


End file.
